


Silver

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Pepper muses about her fiance.





	

At times like these, when there was nothing to do but wait, she had to smile. It was amazing really, the little silver band. The fact that Tony Stark had proposed was astonishing enough, but, even more so, that he had done so without something flashy was just astounding.

Pepper always found herself just staring at it, and he'd always catch her, laughing and saying, "It's can't be that interesting."

She just told him that, "It's not the ring really, it's the meaning."

That usually shut him up, much to her satisfaction. A tongue-tied Mr. Stark was certainly something to witness. 

It had taken her about two weeks to find the inscription on the inside, it wasn't easy to see.

"Proof that Tony Stark has a heart"

She had actually cried, and when he'd found her, she had held him, laughing and crying until she'd settled down.

Sometimes being with the infamous Tony Stark was irrationally difficult, but it was worth it for every little action he took to make her heart sing.  



End file.
